gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sidney Greene
Sidney Greene is a recurring character introduced in Sweet Dreams, the nineteenth episode of Season Four. He is the producer of Funny Girl, and was present during Rachel's first audition. He is portrayed by actor Michael Lerner . Biography Season Four Sweet Dreams He is seen casting people for the role of Fanny. After a bad singer auditions, he seems disappointed and tells his colleagues that he knew they should have made an offer to Miley Cyrus. Rachel auditions for Funny Girl, and sings Don't Stop Believin' for him and two other women. They seem pleased with the performance, and he asks what she felt when she was performing the song and what she was thinking about. To which Rachel responds that she was thinking about her friends and how they helped her get to where she is. Season Five New New York Sidney stops Rachel as she tries to leave the theater. He thanks her for the work she has provided to Funny Girl. He leads her to Dmitri, who he has got as her chauffeur. Bash Sidney tells the actors that the next two weeks will be very important for the show to be a hit. Rachel asks Sidney if she can have two hours off rehearsals so she can attend a critique at NYADA. After a discussion, he allows her, but says this is the only time. Sidney later listens to Rachel running lines. Opening Night He meets Rachel at the end of the first act of her opening night to encourage her and tell her that the behavior of "the man in the tracksuit that left the audience" (talking about Sue) probably had an adverse effect on the critic who is writing about the show. He tells Rachel not to worry and that she was amazing in Act I, now all she has to do is knock Act II out of the park. After the show, Mr. Greene enters the room where Rachel is with her friends. He praises her and expresses his congratulations. He invites Rachel to a restaurant to celebrate with the rest of the cast and crew, but Rachel decides she wants to take a break and go out with her friends instead. The Back-Up Plan Rachel asks Sidney if there is a way she could ever miss a show, and Sidney says it's not possible at all since she's the star of the show. Rachel calls Sidney and tells him she got the flu and she's too sick to perform, and that the understudy should do that instead of her. After Sidney realizes she lied to him to attend an audition, he plans on firing Rachel from Funny Girl, but he doesn't because they still need her for the show. He, however, leaves the room in anger and warns Rachel that if this happens again, her career will be ruined forever. The Untitled Rachel Berry Project Kurt advises Rachel to give Mary Halloran, her writer, the boot, telling her that she's insane. He reminds her of the shaky ground she is on with Sidney, but Rachel thinks that she can go to Los Angeles and come back with 10 times the amount of money that she would earn on Broadway. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters